The Last Look
by AustinJamesR1
Summary: When Gumball, Darwin and Anais get in a fight about the computer, Gumball let's his anger get the best of him. This story is not going to be long, and is rated M.
1. How it all Started

**Hello.**

**This is my second story, and my first Amazing World of Gumball story.**

**Apparently, I must be interested in detective work, because my first story was about a stolen phone, and this one is about a murder mystery.**

**I do not think you're going to like this story, and I do expect a lot of dissing. I don't want dissing, but that's just what I expect. My friend that read this chapter said it was good, but I didn't think the same.**

Chapter 1: How it all started

Disclaimer I do not own he Amazing World of Gumball

Gumball was wondering how he got his life like this.

He was thinking about what happened the day of."

_Flashback_

It was a sunny day of April. Everyone had good spirits, the people outside were walking around, greeting their friends with a polite 'hi', or 'how's you day going', or, 'lovely weather, right?' All except Gumball, Darwin and Anais. They were all in their bedroom, arguing.

"I think _I _should get to use the computer, cause _I _got here first." Gumball states. "I'm the one who mom and dad love the most, and _I'm _the one who has friends."

"I have friends." Anais and Darwin say in unison.

Darwin and Gumball look at Anais.

She sighs. "OK...I'm friendless...but that doesn't mean I can't get the computer!"

"I have a online date with Penny at five."

"Do it on your laptop," Anais says.

"Or your phone." Darwin says.

"But I don't want to."

"I think I should get the computer, cause I want to look up ponies." Darwin says.

"Here, do it on my laptop." Gumball says.

"But, I don't want to."

"I think I should get the computer cause I need to look up friends on Elmore Plus, _and _Daisy the Donkey tickets. That's way more important than both of your arguments, combined. Times 100, trillion."

That's what launches a fist fight between Gumball, Darwin and Anais.

You could say Darwin and Anais were against Gumball.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?!" Anais yells, making them all stop. "I wish I was an only child!"

"Me too." Gumball says.

Darwin doesn't say anything.

Anais storms down the stairs. Richard was laying on the couch, but he wasn't asleep. Anais sits next to him.

* * *

Gumball goes to the kitchen table, where Nicole was sitting, and sat down.

* * *

Surprisingly, Darwin saw the opportunity, while they were gone, to get on the computer.

* * *

"What's wrong, Anais?"

"Oh, it's just, they don't think I deserve the computer."

"Of course you don't. I do."

"I just want them to understand there's a way to make us all happy."

"What is it?" Richard asks, sitting up.

"Gumball uses his laptop, Darwin uses mom's computer, and I use our computer."

"But, isn't all of your stuff on the computer in your room?" The large, fat, stupid pink rabbit surprises Anais with what he said. She didn't know he knew that all their stuff was on that one computer.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, that might be why they're doing that. Cause they don't want to lose their privileges of using the computer. You should just give them time to realize that you need it more."

Anais smiles for about three seconds, until she realizes that they're not gonna realize.

* * *

"Gummy-puss, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Nicole raised him for 12 years. That's long enough to realize that with that look on his face, if he says nothing, then there's something.

"Gumball. What's wrong?"

She didn't get a word out of her oldest son's mouth.

"Gumball, I do not like the silent treatment, and do not accept it from none of my children. Now, what's. Wrong?"

"I just don't wanna talk about it."

"Gumball? I asked you a question. Now give me an answer. NOW!"

"It's just...I don't feel like talking about it."

"Well, it's just that since I'm your mom, and I asked you a question, so I get an answer."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"So help me, if you don't tell me, I will ground you."

"Darwin and Anais don't want me to use the computer.

"Gumball, there isn't a reason that you don't just talk to them about it, is there?"

"Of course there is. They were both against me. Anais suggested Darwin uses your computer, I use my computer, and she uses the computer in our bedroom. But, she doesn't know that all of our stuff is on that computer."

"Gumball?" Asks Nicole. "I'm pretty sure that she knows."

"Then why would she try to get the computer?"

"Cause she doesn't have a laptop, unlike you. You got that laptop a long time ago, before you did all this stuff. I think the only thing you did on that computer before you got your laptop, was play that one game you used to love. The only game you knew how to play. That parking game." She paused for a few seconds. "So, if I were Anais or Darwin, I would've did the same thing. You had your chance to change between computers, so you'd never have to worry about what has happened today. See where you went wrong, Gumball? I you just used your laptop after you got it, you wouldn't be in this."

"Yeah, but we all started physically fighting."

"You did what? Gumball, I am _very _disappointed you, and your siblings. We're gonna have a talk with them right now!"

Gumball starts to cry.

"Come on, Gumball." She says, as she pulls him into the living room

* * *

In a family of 5, 3 children, 2 parents, if something jumps off between all the siblings, you just might end up alone. Even if its 7, 5:3, or 13, 11:2 **(Referencing the Loud House) **

In this case, Darwin was alone.

As he sits there, he video calls Carrie.

_"Hey, Darwin. Is everything ok, you don't look happy."_

"No, it's not."

_"Whatever's wrong, we can talk about it, right?"_

"Yeah, I guess so."

_"So, what's going on?"_

"Me, Gumball, and Anais got into a fight."

_"What?! Do I need to come and help you?"_

Darwin looks behind him, then looks at the camera. "Yes," He whispers to Carrie.

_"Are you gonna get in trouble for it?"_

Darwin looks behind him, this time to find Nicole at the door. She approaches him.

_"Hi, Nicole. Is it ok if I come see Darwin?"_

"Well, Darwin just got in trouble for what he did to his older brother. I'll bring him over when I'm done. Bye."

_"Bye."_

She ends the video call. "Come with me, little man, you're in a hell of a lot of trouble."

She carries Darwin down the stairs, then drags him onto the couch.

"Guys, what's been going on?"

"Nothing." Darwin and Anais say.

"Richard, what's been going on?"

"From what Anais told me, they've gotten into a fight over a slice of pizza, and I ate it."

Nicole looks at Anais.

Anais tries to keep a straight face, and is successful.

Nicole turns to Richard.

He's giggling.

"Just kidding."

She turns to her daughter. "What's been going on? Why is Gumball crying?"

"We don't know..." Darwin says.

"Yeah, we don't know."

After Nicole blinks, they're both sweating a waterfall.

"I see you've been doing a lot of exercise, lately?"

They both nod, then she looks directly at Darwin.

She knew what she was doing, and Anais knew too. "Or, maybe, by a slim, slim, slim you're hiding something?"

Darwin couldn't contain himself for much longer.

"ALRIGHT, I ADMIT IT!"

Nicole smirks at Anais. "Admit? What do you admit?"

"WE FOUGHT GUMBALL, BUT THEN EACH OTHER! WE MADE HIM CRY!"

Anais face palms herself. "Well, enough said to ground all of you." Their mom says.

"WHAT?" They all yell.

"I don't deserve to be grounded because-

"Isn't that how this all started?" Richard asks, then he starts to speak in a mocking voice. "'I think I should get the computer because-' Anais told me all of it, Nicole. She told me how Gumball wasn't helping his case, Darwin wasn't, and she was. But, she was double-crossed by Darwin, so she came down here. To talk to me."

"Wow-I-I-I'm very impressed."

"Impressed about how I tricked my smarter-than-me sister like that?" The orange fish asks her mom.

"No, I'm disappointed in that. I'm impressed that Richard remembered all of that. Get in the car, Richard. Anais, you too. Gumball, Darwin? I want you both to stay in this living room. If I get home, and you're not in the living room, you're so much in trouble. In fact..." She locks her room, and their room. "I'll be back."

She leaves.

Gumball and Darwin sit on the couch, and they just look at each other. "Good going, Darwin."

"What did I do? You were the one who got us in trouble."

"How did Anais get off so easily? I'll bet you were the one who told mom-

"BUT HOW WOULD I TELL MRS. MOM, IF YOU WE'RE WITH HER THE ENTIRE TIME? IT DOESN'T ADD UP!"

"Enough. I'm going to get me a snack."

Gumball opens the fridge, and he see's fish in there.

"Hm...Let's see here. Fish, fish, fish, fish, where is all this fish coming from?"

* * *

"Mom, why am I with y'all?"

"Because, you'd find a way to unlock that bedroom door." Nicole says, "You're brother's are to stupid. They'd hurt themselves, trying."

She pulls the minivan into a parking spot at Joyful Burger. "And, cause I heard you say how you heroically stopped the fight."

"Who told you that?"

"I overheard you and your Dad talking about it. Good job, Anais. You'll get the computer, when we get home."

Darwin might've thought that he got the upper hand in all of this, but he didn't. Anais was smart enough to tell Richard, and he'd believe it. She was sweating, so that's why she had to tell Richard, cause if she told Nicole, she wouldn't survive it.

"Anyways, I'll get you burgers. Stay in the car."

She walks off.

Richard and Anais just sat there in the car, and they hear a crow, and it was flying by. Anais looks at it. "Wait a minute. That crow's coming from the direction of our house."

"What?"

"Since when did crows fly by, randomly?"

"Huh?"

Nicole walks out.

She gives them their burgers.

Then, she drives off.

"Mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I think something went down, just now, at home."

"What makes you say that?"

"There was a crow on top of our house when we left, and it just flew by."

All the color drains out of Nicole, as she speeds off. "We have to get home, imminently!"

Once they pull up at home, that crow wasn't there.

They knew something was up.

When they open up the front door, they see Gumball sitting there on the couch.

"Gumball? Where's Darwin?" Nicole asks.

"I don't know. I went to the kitchen, to grab myself a snack, and when I came back, he was gone.

Nicole unlocks their bedroom, he wasn't there.

Nicole unlocks her room, and he wasn't there.

"Is he in the attic?" Nicole asks Richard, when she sees him in there.

"No."

"He's not in the cellar." Says Anais.

"Gumball, what did you do to Darwin?" Nicole asks.

"Nothing. When I went to the kitchen, I grabbed some cereal, and when I came back, he was gone."

"You didn't...hurt him, by chance, did you...?" Asks Anais.

Gumball tries to keep his expression on his face. "No. I did not. I did nothing to him."

Nicole looks around the house, for any clues, incriminating Gumball, in their mini investigation.

"Well, we'll wait until the morning."

The doorbell rings.

Nicole opens it up, and to her surprise, Darwin was right there.

"Darwin! We were so worried. What happened to you?"

"Gumball tried to kill me."

"WHAT?" All of them, including Gumball ask."

"Care to explain, Gumball?" Nicole asks, and Gumball earning disapproving looks from them all.

"I didn't do anything. I was cutting something with a knife, and when I walked into the living room, he saw the knife I was holding, and ran out the house." Gumball looks down. Darwin makes a angry face. "I tried to get him to stop, but he wouldn't. I didn't want to take the blame for it, cause then y'all might think I killed him, and you wouldn't've ever forgave me."

"That's not true!" Darwin says, "And I have the peeling skin to prove it."

He shows Nicole, Richard and Anais his skin.

Gumball examines it. He pauses, "Wait a minute. That was from earlier today."

"Yeah, when you tried to kill me." Darwin says.

"No, when we were fighting." Gumball incorrectly corrects.

Darwin sighed in the pain of defeat. He had no evidence that he tried to kill him.

Gumball, on the other hand, smiled.

As Darwin, and Gumball sitting on the couch, the notice that Anais was going to their room.

"Where are you going, Anais?" Gumball asks.

"Oh, I'm not in trouble."

"Yes you are." Gumball says.

"No, she isn't." Nicole says, "She was heroic in that fight, unlike you."

"What?"

"No talking," Nicole says.

They both look at Anais, then they look away.

After Richard and Nicole leave to go to their room, they start a conversation.

"I cannot believe you tried to kill me."

"You got off lucky, Darwin."

"So did you. They wouldn't've believed you if you didn't lie about the scars and scrapes."

"You know, Darwin," Says Gumball, "In this crazy world, things just happen. Apparently, you grew up, too nice and cheesy. If you were to follow in my footsteps, you'd be a great fighter. But, you didn't. So, that's just your fault. Maybe you could turn it around in high school, before you get made fun of."

"You think you're all that. Zac is truly way better than Gumball."

"I am Zac, dumb-nut. If really wanted me to, I could've eaten you. And, all the other Darwin's that I've had."

"I'm not the first?"

"No. You're the worst. The sixth Darwin. I wish mom never adopted you."

"Well, Mrs. Mom, and Mr. Dad were smart adopting me. They should've set you up for adoption."

"Well, I guess we can't keep this a secret from you for much longer...only cause I want to tell you. Darwin? At least I wasn't bought for $10.99 at the Awesome Store. And, I'm not edible."

"You can't eat me, I'm your brother."

"You're my pet."

"Brother."

"Pet."

"Brother."

"Pet."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing!"

"You have no ears. Now, just go drown, Darwin."

"I can't drown."

"I wish you could. I would've put you in that damn fish bowl."

"I don't think Mrs. Mom, and Mr. Dad approve of your language."

"I don't think mom and dad would approve of your actions."

"At least I didn't cry."

"You cry all the time. Literally. If you get a paper cut, you have to be escorted to the hospital. Stump your toe, the world is over. Poked yourself in the eye-

"I get it, Gumball. I get it."

"I don't think you do. You trip, you die, you fall, you cry, your feelings are hurt, you get all into it. Cause, not only can you not take one joke, without crying over it, you are so dumb, and annoying. We try to get a potion for Hector, not only do you spoil it, you call Mrs. Jötunheim, and don't even hang up."

Darwin holds his hand up.

Then, he puts it down.

"Also, you flaked out on me with Tina." Gumball brings up.

"That's only cause-

"That's only cause what? I don't remember doing anything to you that lead up to the fight with Tina."

Darwin knew he lost the fight. There was nothing else to say to Gumball, while Gumball had a whole list of things, he hasn't even gotten started on. "Right, so just shut-up. This wouldn't've happened if you weren't so..." He ran out of insults. "...Well, you get the idea."

Darwin storms upstairs, to the bathroom.

* * *

Gumball's POV

_Damn fish._

_If only I wasn't so...unfortunate._

_I should've ate Darwin, years ago._

His eyes start to tear up. _I didn't know it was gonna come to this. I just wanted to spend some time on my first computer._

Dad comes out.

"Hey, son."

He sits next to me. "Is everything ok, Gumball?"

"Yes, dad," I respond.

"Look, son," He says, "I understand you're going through some tough times."

"Yeah, you got that right." I say.

"But, that doesn't mean that you won't go on in life, does it?"

_Yes._ "No." I say.

"You're a great son. You're my first son, my first child. You're supposed to be a role model for your two siblings. Do you think you've been a good role model?"

_Is this dad, or someone else? _"Yeah, you're right, dad." I say. "I'm their big brother. I should protect them. I should show them how to act. Not show them what's wrong. Show them what's up."

"That's my son." Dad says.

He leaves the room.

* * *

Darwin's POV

_I don't even know what's been going on. I cannot add this all up. Is Gumball my brother, or Zac my enemy? I cannot decide, and I cannot let this get in the way of my life. I am Darwin Watterson, that's what. He's Gumball Watterson. We're the Watterson brothers. We're not letting this dispute get in the way of our living style. But, how am I gonna prove that to Gumball? He won't listen. He won't care. He won't believe it. I'm starting to wonder if it's that he just doesn't like me. I just don't know what this chapter of my life is gonna be like. I was saving up my money for a new fish bowl, but I may need to spend it on a computer. But, how to do my research? I can't get to the computer in our room._

Someone knocks on the door.

And, to my surprise, I heard Anais's voice.

"Get out, I have to go."

I open the door. _She couldn't've made this any easier. __I'm gonna get on the computer, and lock her out._

When she closed and locked the door, I make my move.

Just as I move the mouse to the browser, I hear Mrs. Mom's voice.

"Where's Darwin?"

"In the bathroom."

"No!" Anais yells, "I'm in the bathroom."

When Mrs. Mom walks up to the door, it's locked.

"Darwin? You're in big trouble. Get out that bedroom. NOW!" Mrs. Mom says.

I open the door, surrendering peacefully. "Mrs. Mom? I'm sorry. But, the thing is-

"No but's. Now, since I can't even trust you on your own, you'll stay in your fish bowl. I'll bring it downstairs, now get on the couch, while me and your dad evaluate what your punishment'll be."

As I'm nearing the stairs, Anais opens the door, and shakes her head at me.

I frown, as I walk down the stairs, slowly. _Dang. I almost got to Carrie's contact._

"Oh yeah," Says Mrs. Mom, as she walks down the stairs. "I meant to tell her, you will not make it."

When me and Mrs. Mom get to the couch, Gumball was just staring at me.

"Did you get to call Carrie?" Gumball asks, with a hint of anger in his voice, but also, the tone in his voice tells me that he knew I didn't.

"Why do you ask?"

Gumball rolls his eyes, and turns around.

"Darwin?" Asks Mrs. Mom, as she put's my fish bowl on the couch. "In you go."

I get in the fish bowl.

* * *

Nicole's POV

As I open my van's door, I just slow down, to think about what my children has done. Doesn't even make sense.

When I knock on Carrie's door, she doesn't imminently answer, but it took her fifteen seconds to get the door.

"Hey, Mrs. Watterson." She looks around, then her smile rips right off of her face. "Where's Darwin?"

"Oh, he couldn't make it."

She get's scared. "What do you mean?!"

"Oh, he's not dead."

She imminently calms down. "Then, what did happen to him?"

"He got in a fight with his brother and sister, and got in trouble."

"Oh, yeah. He told me on video chat."

"Well, I have to go."

"Ok, Mrs. Watterson. Bye."

When I get home, I see Richard, Darwin and Gumball, sitting on the couch. "Gumball?" I say, "You can go use the computer in my room."

He looked at me. "Ok..."

_What's wrong with him?_

After he closes our bedroom door, Richard wakes up. "Darwin?" I ask. "Why did you go into the room, and use the computer?"

"Cause, me and Carrie needed to talk about something. Something important. Something private."

"Well, whatever it is, you better wait until Monday to do it."

"Ugh. But, today's Saturday."

"Maybe I should care?" I ask. "Or, maybe you should've thought about it, before you decided to get on that computer, after knowing that I grounded you." I felt no remorse for what my punishment to Darwin was. No matter how sad he was, or his puppy eyes that he tried on me, at first. I keep my promises. I don't care how upset he get's. I will not care. He can cry all he want's. But, maybe he'll thing about all this shit that's been going on, lately.

I walk into my room, and Gumball looks pale.

"Gumball? What's wrong?"

"Your computer...it's so...so...f-filled with junk."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That ad-d is 14 years o-o-old-d-d-d-d. W-whe-re did you e-even get that f-from?"

"It was an add for a 2007 car, that came out in 2006. What's wrong with it? I could still buy the car. See," I press the buy button on the ad.

When Internet Explorer opens, about fifty seconds later, it just freezes.

"M-m-mom? Wh-when wa-wa-was your computer l-last shut down?"

"1990. June 7th. That was the day, that monumental day that I decided to save up my computer, cause it took to long to turn on."

Gumball looks at me. "Can I just use my laptop, now?"

"Yes, Gummy-Bear-

"Please, please don't call me that."

"Please, please don't interrupt my cute nicknames for you."

"Mom, you made that name up nearly ten years ago. Give it up. That one is so 2011. Just like this add, for a new pool. Offer ends December 11th, 2011."

"Gumball, use your laptop. But, if you just did that in the first place-

"Mom? I know!"

* * *

Anais's POV

_I may be 4, but that doesn't mean I'm not smart._

_I knew how to get the upper hand, in all of this. Since it's started, pretty much._

_I could've told the truth._

_I shouldn't've participated in the fight. If I didn't, then I wouldn't have had to lie about it. It would've just been the 2 of them, and I'd be let off easy._

_I would've stayed out the fight._

_I couldn't've started the fight._

_I haven't thought of that last one. Maybe, I should let them just cool off, before I help one of them out with this. I'd definitely have to be Gumball, cause if I was with Darwin, then he'd need me to fight for him. But, I have to get on Gumball's good side, somehow._

* * *

Carrie's POV

_I wonder how Darwin's working this out._

_I hope he's ok._

_He couldn't've been hurt._

_I cannot live without Darwin. We may be the polar opposite of each other, but...at the end of the day...that's kinda what bought us together._

_Let's just hope that he's ok, and we'll talk about all of this, when we get back on Monday._

She get's a video call.

"Gumball..." I say, before I answer. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO DARWIN?"

"Nothing. He started it."

"I'm sure he did." I sarcastically say.

"I don't have time for this. Darwin's ok. See you on Monday."

The sun started to set. I was afraid for Darwin.

Half past 1 AM, I finally slept.

When I woke up, I imminently call Nicole.

"Hello?"

"MRS. WATTERSON? IS DARWIN OK?!"

"Yes, Carrie. He's fine."

"Ok. Does Penny know what's been going on?"

"What time did Gumball start talking to you?"

"Around four-fifty-five."

"Penny doesn't know."

"Ok." I end the call

* * *

Penny's POV

_I didn't know what had been going down, under the Watterson's roof, until Nicole told me what was happening._

_I don't want Dad to know what's been going on, cause he'll disapprove of Gumball. I have to hide this from him._

_I can't let him know._

_I won't let him know._

_I shouldn't let him know._

_I wouldn't let him know._

_I just hope gumball doesn't do anything bad to Darwin. Only tomorrow'll tell._

* * *

Patrick's POV

I sit down at the dinner table. I see Penny walk up, looking guilty.

"Hey, Dad." She says.

"Hey, Penny. Are you ok?"

She just stands there.

I squint my eyes. "Does any of this have to do with Gumball?"

"No."

I do not believe that she's telling the truth. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Daddy. Everything is ok."

"We should call them, just to make sure."

"Daddy?" Penny asks me. "I just...it's a waste of time. I was just video calling him. He's ok. He would tell me if anything happened."

"Ok..."

* * *

Penny's POV (Again)

_Well, it's midnight. It's Monday. I have to find out what's been going on._

I turn off the light, and go to sleep.

* * *

Anais's POV (Again)

I am asleep. I fell asleep at around nine-thirty. I made a alliance with Gumball, and we're both gonna try to get Gumball in trouble.

I wake up, to screaming.

I look, and there's fish guts, all around the room.

**Well, that's all of Chapter 1. Chapter 2'll be out, before Saturday.**


	2. Detective

**I was originally gonna do a different plot, but this plot was the only thing I could remember.**

**When I finish this story, I'll get started on the story that I was going to do in the first place.**

**If I remember it, cause when I originally started typing this chapter, it was January 16th, 2020.**

**And, unlike the Loud House story that I created, this story will stick to it's original plot.**

**So, I might not post another**

Chapter 2: Detective

Disclaimer: I do not own the Amazing World of Gumball

* * *

Anais:

"When I woke up, I saw stuff all over the wall.

I didn't know what it was, but I was relieved it wasn't blood.

When I looked around, Gumball was missing. Darwin's head was still in the fish bowl. But, I didn't think that he was dead.

Well, until I saw the fish guts.

I panic, and call 911.

After they tell me to stay on the line, and that help is on the way, I run down the stairs. 'Mom!' I screamed. 'I think Darwin is dead!'

'Darwin is dead? Where is he?!'

I could tell that Mom was scared.

I showed her the body, and she imminently asked if I called the police

I told her that I called the police, before I told her.

The worst thing that could happen was that they considered him as a pet. That made us even more frightened.

We already thought Gumball did it from the start.

Once the police arrived, the examined the body, and said it was way too late.

But, there was no time to mourn for our loss."

"And that's when you came in," Anais tells the investigators.

"Did you leave anything out about your morning, before we arrived at your house?"

"No." Anais says.

"Ok. Thank you for your time."

* * *

Third Person:

They interview Nicole, next.

"Good morning, Mrs. Nicole Watterson."

They could tell that Nicole was exasperated; anything to set her off, now.

"Good morning," She says, clinching her teeth.

"Can you tell us what happened this morning?"

"I was sleeping with Richard, and next thing I know, Anais runs into my room screaming 'MOM! I THINK DARWIN IS DEAD!' Then we investigate ourselves, until you came."

"Ok." The investigator says.

They interview Gumball next.

The first thing they notice when Gumball sits down, is that he wasn't showing any emotion. "Can you tell us what happened this morning?"

"I went downstairs, and I see Darwin in the kitchen. With a knife! He runs up the stairs, and I chase him. I thought for sure he'd kill Anais. But, once I reached our room, the door was locked. I was scared, so I hid in the shower."

Both of the investigators look at each other.

"I think you know more than your letting off," The lead investigator for this case says, "Unless of course: you're lying!"

"I'm telling the truth, I swear."

They look at each other, again, then back at Gumball. "Ok. Thank you for your time."

When they interview Richard, he's just crying.

"I don't think he did it," The second investigator says.

The lead investigator nodded.

They let him go.

"Ok," The lead investigator says, "The fat one definitely didn't do it."

"Neither did the little girl, nor her mom."

"Either that blue cat with the big head killed him, Darwin committed suicide, or someone came to kill him."

"So, we're gonna cross Nicole, Richard and Anais off the list. That makes Gumball our prime suspect."

**I wanted this chapter to be longer, but this is all I had.**


	3. Back to the Scene

**I was talking to my friend, and he told me that last chapter was bland.**

**And I was just like, "Yeah, but that was just the interrogation."**

**And he said, "Yeah, but you could've added more stuff."**

**And I replied, "Well, that was all I could think of. Maybe if you weren't on vacation, you could've help with the chapter."**

**And he was like, "Add this into the chapter."**

**Idk why, but I did.**

**Anyways, here's chapter three.**

Chapter 3: Back at the Scene

Disclaimer: I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

The two detectives arrive at the Wattersons household, and the body was already removed from the scene.

"Think we should go to the examiner to get a follow-up on the case," Detective 2 asks.

"We should," The lead detective says.

They get back in the car, and depart for the Elmore Body Examiner building.

When they arrive and get to the examiner that was currently examining Darwin's body, looked confident.

"Suicide?" Detective 1 asks.

"Homicide," The examiner says.

The two detectives look at each other. Detective 1 says, "Stabbed?"

"Stabbed."

The detectives exchange promising looks. "The blue kid with the big head." They both say.

* * *

Nicole hears a knock on the door.

She opens it, "Hello. What do you need?"

"Gumball," Detective 2 says.

"Gumball?" Nicole yells, "Come down here."

Gumball walks down the stairs.

He stops when he sees the two men talking to his mom.

"Here he is," Nicole says.

"W-w-what c-can I-I do-d-d-do for y-you-ou?"

"You're coming with us."

Anais pokes her head out their bedroom. "What's going on, Mom," She asks, after she sees Gumball in handcuffs, and being escorted from the house, to the black vehicle that is sitting outside their house. "What did Gumball do?"

"Oh, these kind men are just taking Gumball to the station for questioning."

"You mean-

"Yes, Anais," Nicole says, "Gumball could've killed Darwin."

"He wouldn't," Anais says, in disbelief. "You couldn't. He shouldn't." With every word, she loses hope that Gumball didn't kill Darwin. She didn't want to believe her twelve-year-old brother killed his pet fish/brother.

And, the worst part about it is that Anais could've been in Darwin's place right now.

Richard walks up. "What's wrong?" He asks, "Are we playing good cop bad cop?"

"No, Richard," Nicole says, "We're playing Gumball Gets Arrested."

"What?" Questions Richard.

"Gumball murdered Darwin." Detective 2 says.

"That can't be true," Richard denies.

"His position while the murder took place compared to everyone else's in the household, it must've been Gumball," Detective 1 explains.

"And, when we first came, you did a bad job disposing the evidence." Detective 2 adds.

"What?" Gumball asks.

"The blood on your fingers, dumb-nut," Anais says.

"Ma'am?" Detective 2 says, "We have this all under control, and do not need your help. Please stay out of this."

"Richard?" Nicole asks, "Go to the store, and get these groceries."

Nicole gives Richard a piece of paper.

"After you're done, go to the police station." She adds, "And, take Anais with you, please."

"You're going to the station with us?" Detective 2 asks.

Nicole nods.

Nicole and Gumball get escorted to the police station, while Richard takes Anais to the store.

At the station, Nicole gets questioned by detective one.

"Hello, ma'am. I am the lead detective in this case. Please explain to me how this murder started."

"I do not know what happened. Anais woke me up, and that's all I know. She woke me up, we went to the bedroom. After that, y'all arrived. That's all I remember."

"Are you sure, ma'am?"

"Positive."

"Ok, you're good to go."

She leaves the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gumball sits in a interrogation room, alone.

Detective 2 come in, followed by detective 1.

Detective one says, "I am the lead detective on this case, and this is my partner. You must be Gumball."

"Yes," Gumball says.

"Can you tell us what happened the night of the murder?"

"Yes," Gumball says.

* * *

_Gumball's POV_

I wake up at around one, and Darwin is slapping me.

"What the fuck man?" I ask him. "What the fuck?"

Then, he says, "Revenge."

And I was like, "You want revenge? I'll show you revenge."

I get out of bed, and run off.

When I come back, I have a knife in my hand.

I thought about it, and I was ready to kill him.

He got a glimpse of the knife, and was like, "No! You can't! You won't!"

Then, in a low voice, I say, "But I will."

Then, I cut him up.

* * *

_Third Person_

"Ok." Detective two says, as the both stand up.

Then, detective 1 says, "Gumball Watterson, you're under arrest for first degree murder. My partner is going to read your rights."

Detective 1 puts cuff on Gumball, while Detective 2 says, "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and/or will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to consult with a lawyer before talking to us. I you don't have a lawyer, the state will provide you with one. Do you understand your rights?"

"Yes," Gumball says, angrily.

"Thought you'd get away with murder." Detective 2 says.

"Couldn't take the heat, Mr. Big and Bad?" Detective 1 teases.

"Thought you were all hard."

"Well, you're not," Detective 1 flatly says.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 3.**

**Like I said, this story will not be long.**

**It looks like the next chapter might be it.**


	4. Goodbyes Part 1

**Hello, it's felt like a while since I've been on Fanfiction.**

**I completely forgot that I was typing a story.**

**Sorry.**

Chapter 4: Goodbye, Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

**Carrie's POV**

It's been six months since Darwin's been murdered.

I still feel bad about it.

We had a special relationship.

I will miss him.

Even if I could see him, again, I'd rather see him, alive.

Though I'm already dead, it felt like when Gumball killed Darwin, he killed a part of me, too.

It's like I've been over-killed.

I can't let go of Darwin.

I'm just glad Gumball's where he deserves to be.

Unless he pleads guilty during the trial, then, he'll just be buried in evidence.

Wait, maybe I can still see Darwin!

* * *

**Tobais's POV**

Darwin was a really cool man.

It wasn't fair, how I died.

He deserves a second chance.

Even though we weren't friends, I still feel like life at Elmore Junior High'll never be the same, for me, for Carrie, for Anais, for anyone. But Ms. Simian. She probably isn't sad about the death, which probably has to do with the fact that she hates children.

Nobody is gonna forgive Gumball, for what he's done.

I know this sounds out of my league, but, he scarred me.

He scarred everyone.

There is a scar in our life, now that Darwin is gone.

He was a good man, and we'll all love him.

Rest in peace, Darwin.

* * *

**Penny's POV**

I broke up with Gumball.

I am not going to date a murderer.

All of those big plans that he has planned for us, he better cancel them.

I will never date him.

He took away his brother.

Darwin was in my swimming club, he was a bright guy, and very caring.

He can get mad, from time, to time, but, he also is very nice.

He can never stay mad at someone, forever.

But, we can.

And, we're gonna stay mad at Gumball, forever.

I hope he get's exactly what's coming to him.

Rest in peace, Darwin.

* * *

**Banana Joe's POV**

Darwin was a good guy.

He was real nice, and nobody seemed to hate him.

It's brutal that he died, all because Gumball let his rage get the best of him, just because of a computer. The same computer, that he could've gave to Darwin, and used his laptop.

He is just a butt-head.

Nobody will ever forget what he did to Darwin, because we'll always have a broken part of us.

That's just because he's a big part of our lives.

Darwin was very caring.

He never would kill Gumball. Why would Gumball kill him?

I just hope that he get's sentenced to life or death.

I'd rather him be sentenced to death, but, life without the possibility of parole, or natural life is good.

But, he's only a kid.

What if he get's sent to Juvenile Detention Center?

What if he doesn't experience jail?

What if he get's life, until he's an adult, and get's let out?

Will he kill Penny, for breaking up with him?

Will he kill the detectives?

Will he kill us all?

We will have to wait, and see.

**The end of chapter four.**

**There will be more goodbyes, but, I'll only post four, per** chapter.


	5. Goodbyes Part 2

**Hello, guys! It's been a while! **

**I totally forgot about Fanfiction, with the Coronavirus going around.**

**Anyways, this story is coming to a close, there are probably gonna be two more chapters. This story is almost complete, and I'll be able to focus on my other one.**

Chapter 5: Goodbye, Part 2

**Anais' POV**

Darwin was a good brother. (He wasn't my favorite, but now he is)

It's gonna be lonely, and so boring, without my brother's.

I'm just glad I wasn't the one who died.

Why did he choose Darwin to die. I wish he just killed himself. He killed him, just so he could play on the computer. Now that he's in jail, he won't be able to play on the computer. It wasn't worth killing him. However, I have the computer all to myself. That's not something to be happy about, though...

Rest in peace, Darwin.

* * *

**Richard's POV**

He was a good son.

I loved him, like a pet-son.

I wonder what he tastes like...

He was nice guy.

Smart, and all.

I wonder what kind of fish he is...

* * *

**Nicole's POV**

I feel like I've failed my kids.

And, as their mother, it's my job to protect them.

I've failed them.

What if Anais takes on from her older brother? What'll she turn out like, when she grows up?

Will she be a murder?

Will she commit suicide?

Gumball has been a bad example, and I haven't been a good one.

I wish he was a better example.

Anyways, we have go to bed, so we'll be ready, for the trail, tomorrow.

**That is the end of the chapter.**


	6. Update

**Hello guys.**

**It's been almost 7 months since I've posted a new chapter.**

**Due to the pandemic I haven't really had much time to type this story, but I'm currently working on the next chapter.**

**I hope we can all get thru this pandemic together.**

**I also might change the rating on this story, because I don't think this has to be rated M.**

**Stay safe :D**


End file.
